


Angels with Filthy Souls

by Melanin_Ink



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kings & Queens, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Ink/pseuds/Melanin_Ink
Summary: There are whisperings that the end of the war is only a ruse.





	Angels with Filthy Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for einchop on Tumblr for the cow chop secret santa!!! I hope you like it!!!

   Somewhere sheltered by large waterfalls, tucked in large cave systems, is a thriving kingdom. Pulsing with the winnings of a recent war, the streets are alive with citizens of all classes. Raspberry-stained banners hang from every building and gold confetti is sprinkled down from the rooftops. The candlelight street lamps flicker and sparkle as the crowd dances in jovial steps. The party spans the entire kingdom and continues into the castle located right in the center. Inside, the celebration is more tame. The attendees consist of mostly upper class individuals and those closer to the ruler.

 

   Perched on a pearly marble throne, adorned with fine ruby and gold, is the king. His dark eyes crinkled when he gave the conversing crowd a cheerful stare. He smiled when his most trusted friend strode forward towards him.

 

  “Brett! Glad to know you decided to grace me with your presence.”

 

  “Glad to know you're in high spirits this evening. For once.” Brett grinned and leaned down to embrace his friend. “It's good to see you, James.”

 

   James embraced him back before releasing and sitting back in his throne. He smiled up at Brett with rosy cheeks.

 

   “Of course I'm in high spirits! We just won a war! Now that the war is over, we can go back to a peaceful era in solitude. No more random kingdoms knocking down our barriers, no more threats, and definitely no more spilled blood.”

 

   Brett's gaze grew tired as did his smile.

 

   “Thank goodness it's all over. This place needs a break. Fighting a war for ten years straight definitely took its toll on this kingdom.”

 

   James nodded along and took a sip from his chalice.

 

   “Hello gentlemen.”

 

   A hand gently landed on James' head and he looked up. He choked on his wine.

 

   Dark eyes peered into his, soft and adoring. Blonde hair was slicked back and decorated with red flowers and gold leaves. The dark high collared top was sleeveless, showing impressive and brilliant markings. Deep red trousers were snug around the hips and flowed towards the ankles. The person was barefoot, but more markings showed on the tops of their feet and thick gold bands showed around their ankles.

 

   James coughing calmed, but his voice was still rough when he addressed the newcomer.

 

   “Aleksander, my love.”

 

   Aleks perched on the arm of the throne and leaned into James when he felt his hand caress his side. 

 

   “Hello James. Brett.” He glanced up at Brett for a brief moment before turning back to James and planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

   Brett cleared his throat.

 

   “Hello Aleksander. Would you like to join our conversation?”

 

   “What were you discussing?”

 

   “Just about how relieving it is to know that the war is finally over.” James explained.

 

   Aleks turned to look out at the party goers.

 

   “Ah.”

 

   James and Brett looked at each other when Aleks didn't continue. James shook him lightly, knocking him out of his trance.

 

   “Aleks? Angel?”

 

   Aleks snapped his focus onto James.

 

   “Ah...sorry. It's just hard to believe it's truly over. I mean, doesn't it feel like there's something else?”

 

   “I... don't exactly know how you feel. Everything seems okay from my viewpoint.” James inched closer to him and lowered his voice. “What are you seeing that I don't?”

 

   “Nothing! I don't know… I'm just still a bit panicked. The war ended two days ago. A war that's been going on for ten years, James. It's just going to take some getting used to. I still can't sleep very well because I'm afraid to awake to destruction. Tell me you don't feel the same.” Aleks murmured.

 

  “If I may interrupt,” Brett piped in. “Coming out of a war is just as difficult as going into one. We're all still mourning our lost ones and it's going to take some time to feel safe in our own home again. We're still on high alert for the next few months. So, at least for tonight, unwind and just let yourself be happy. This isn't a moment we'll have forever.”

 

   A voice called out for Brett. He looked towards the source before turning back to James and Aleks.

 

   “I have to go talk to Trevor. We'll meet up again at some point.” He started leaving before turning to Aleks. 

 

   “I almost forgot! I have a gift for you, Aleks.” From his pocket, he pulled out a long box and placed it in his hand.

 

   Aleks looked at the box, then to James. Once receiving a nod, he opened the box. Inside was a string of gold with several heart shaped jewels, red and shimmering. He gasped and looked towards Brett only to find him gone.

 

   “Wow...what a lovely gift. If I didn't know better I'd say he fancies you.” James grumbled against Aleks’ shoulder.

 

  Aleks laughed.

 

   “Oh I highly doubt it! If anything, he's probably paying us back for mooching off of us so much.”

 

   James threw his head back and laughter filled the room.

  
  
  
  


**_Ensorcell_ **

**_Verb_ **

**_To enchant or fascinate someone._ **

  
  
  
  


   Late into the night, Aleks stirred out of slumber. He gently moved out of James’ grip, careful not to wake him. His whole body ached and he gingerly touched his throat where he knew there were several marks. He picked up his discarded robe from the floor and slowly put it on. He crept towards the door, grabbing the necklace on his way out. He spared one last look at James, who laid bathed in burgundy sheets, before slipping out of the room.

 

   Aleks turned down several halls before exiting the castle and carefully making his way through many streets. Manoeuvring through shadows, he arrived at a simple home and knocked at the door three times. The door quickly opened and he was pulled inside.

 

   He stood in a room with three people looking at him.

 

    “I can't believe he actually made it here.” One voice said.

 

   “I can't believe he's actually going through with this.” Another voice added.

 

   “Now now, he hasn't exactly gone through with it yet.” Brett's voice broke through.

 

   Aleks rolled his eyes.

 

   “We've gone too far to turn back now. There's no option for me to back out now, Brett. So have a little faith.”

 

   “Well sorry if I'm still a bit panicked!” Brett mocked.

 

   Aleks smacked his arm harshly.

 

   “Oh shut it, Brett! Sorry if I'm not the best actor!”

 

   “But you are. You've managed to get this far on your skills alone. You've been apart of this for 10 years. Now, we have one last step to do. Well,  _ you _ do.” Brett smiled. 

 

   Trevor stood from the couch.

 

   “That necklace, I made the charms specifically for this.” He pointed at the small heart shaped charms. “They're solidified poison. You slip one of them into the king's drink and he'll be dead before he can say 'I love you’. One does the job fine, but you can add all of them if you're into barbaric overkill.” He laughed.

 

   Aleks nodded and put the necklace on. He turned to look at Asher.

 

   “You got everything packed?”

 

    Asher nodded from his place on the couch.

 

   “ I got everything packed during the celebration. We can leave at daybreak as long as you poison the king once you return home.”

 

   Asher stood and stretched before nodding to Aleks and leaving the room, Trevor at his heels. Aleks and Brett watched them go.

 

   “Y'know, they aren't the most subtle.” Aleks murmured.

 

   “Yeah, well, I don't think they ever tried to be. But who knows what will happen tomorrow. This could be the last time we see each other if this plan fails.” Brett clapped him on the shoulder. “We'll be waiting for you at the docks. Make your escape quick. And don't over think. Just do.”

 

   He gave Aleks one last squeeze before pushing him out of the door, back onto the dimly lit street. 

  
  
  
  


**_Deluder_ **

**_Verb_ **

**_To deceive the mind or judgement of; mislead_ **

  
  
  
  


   Aleks slipped into bedroom, where James lay in a slumber. He quietly walked over to the side if the bed and placed a tea cup on the nightstand. Leaning down, he peppered kisses along James’ cheek and jaw. His lover shifted and released low murmurs before settling again. Aleks smiled and brushed a few stray curls of out James’ face before gently shaking him.

 

   “James, my love. Wake up.”

 

   Said ruler huffed and slowly flickered his eyes open. His eyes softened as he gazed up at Aleks. He raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

 

   “Aleksander, my angel. What are you doing up so early.” James glanced out the window. Light from the holes in the cave walls were barely blued. “It's almost daybreak. Come back to sleep with me.”

 

   Aleks shook his head. “I can't sleep. Stay awake. Please? For me?”

 

   James chuckled lightly and sat up. “Ah, you know I can never say no to you.”

 

   Aleks smiled and let James run his fingers through his blonde locks. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against James’. He let his eyes close.

 

   “Aleksander.”

 

   His eyes fluttered open and he peered at James through his eyelashes. “Yes?”

 

   “Are you okay? You're shaking.”

 

   Aleks leaned back and shook his head, seizing his shaking. “I'm fine… I guess the war just took more out of me than I thought.” He chuckled lightly.

 

   James smiled and intertwined his fingers with Aleks’. “It's over now and we'll get through it together. The worst is over.”

 

   Aleks only nodded. James’ eyes wandered down to his neck and he squinted.

 

   “Aleks, one of the charms on your necklace is missing.”

 

   Aleks felt up the necklace in false panic. “Ah leave it up to Brett to give the cheapest presents.” 

 

   James laughed. “I'll replace it once I get the chance.” He winked and pointed to the cup on his nightstand. “Is this for me?”

 

   Aleks nodded quickly and picked up the cup, handing it to James. The deep red tea inside sloshed and dripped onto the saucer.

 

   “Oh, Aleks, you're too good to me!” James smiled and raised the glass to his lips.

 

   Only when he swallowed did Aleks drop his smile and look away with misty eyes. He didn't look as he felt the bed spazm. He didn't look as he heard pained chokes and gurgles. He didn't look when he felt a hand desperately grab his arm. Only when the movement stopped did he look at James. His skin was a sickly pale and red veins were spread all over his face like a spiderweb. Aleks bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and making his way to the others.

  
  
  
  
  


   “Did you love him?”

 

   The question was spoken softly against the waves. Aleks looked over to Trevor from his seat on the crate. They were alone on the deck since the others were conversing at the steering wheel.

 

   “I don't know. I could have… felt something? I mean, I know I felt something.” Aleks looked back at the docks that laid far from them, closer to the horizon than they ever could be. The sun was now fully visible and the sky was blue. Aleks squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the memories of red. “But it doesn't matter now, does it? My actions are above my words.”


End file.
